


That Night On The Roof

by lakeffectkd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeffectkd/pseuds/lakeffectkd
Summary: Joe and Patrick have the perfect relationship.After Pete moves into town, is it still so perfect?





	1. Sophomore Slump

“Those will kill ya you know” Patrick said pulling the cigarette from Joe’s mouth making him pout. When he went to protest Patrick quickly planted a kiss on his lips to quiet him. When he pulled away Joe gently nudged his arm signaling for him to hand it back. Patrick looked at him and then down at his hand still holding it and took a lingering hit from it, closing his eyes and tilting his head up slightly to release the smoke from his lungs. 

Joe snatched it back and said “Those will kill ya you know” as he put on his best imitation voice and took a long much needed drag. Just before Joe was going to take another drag the bell rang. Joe groaned, “Do you see what you did now?” he waved his hand towards his cigarette his voice rising an octave. “You spent the whole five minutes I had to finish this teasing me.” Patrick just chuckled and linked his hand with Joe’s. He reached around to pull the cigarette out of his hand throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. “Alright already, let’s get going. We wouldn’t wanna be late.” Patrick cooed and grabbed Joe’s face with his free hand shaking it like he would a baby. Joe swatted his hand away and unlinked theirs between them, “You owe me for that half a cigarette you wasted” he stated crossing his arms as they walked to class. Patrick pulled his jacket tighter around him and sighed, “I guess I do.” and with that they waltzed into the building once again holding hands. 

School was basically the same as last year. Except this year they had less classes together and now Patrick had Joe. Patrick always had a crush on Joe but being the shy boy he was, he kept it inside. Joe was the first to initiate anything. Walking down the hall to lunch reminded him of every detail.

It was the end of the year and Patrick was in his last class of the day. Students were messing around and the teacher was sitting at his desk reading a book. Joe had kept his distance from Patrick all day and it was starting to really bum him out. Joe was his best friend, well that’s what he thought anyways. Patrick was staring down at the notebook on his desk doodling mindlessly when he heard Joe’s bark of a laugh. His head shot up to look in the direction of his friend and saw Joe sitting on a desk with his feet in a chair. He was leaning back on his hands talking to a few other kids from their class. 

The bell had rung and Patrick gathered his stuff and hurried out the door to clean his locker.  
His locker was filled with sweatshirts and t-shirts he had shoved in there throughout the year. As he was tossing them into his bag he felt someone press him against the locker. He squirmed to turn around only to be met with Joe’s blue eyes. He had his hands on either side of Patrick, locking him in his place.  
“Hi” Joe said warmly, his eyes shining like bottled stars.  
“Joe you loser, I thought someone was robbing me” Patrick laughed putting his hand up to his heart. “Yeah robbing you of what? Old lunches and smelly gym shirts?” Joe laughed and Patrick punched him lightly in the chest. Which only made Joe laugh harder. After a solid minute they quieted. Patrick was still caught between Joe’s arms and it seemed he had forgotten all about it.

Joe was looking down at his feet intently. Patrick wondered what he could be thinking about, he coughed to get Joe out of his thoughts. He jumped a little, startled. “Oh yeah, right. Almost forgot why I came over here.” he said sheepishly, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Patrick had never seen him so flustered before. 

“Alright,” Joe said clearing his throat, shifting from one foot to the next as he dropped his hands to his sides. “So we’ve been friends since we were like, twelve” he said stating matter of factly, knotting his fingers together “and over these years I began to realize I liked you more than a friend” he said almost in a whisper dropping his head. 

He waited a minute before continuing, “and before you say anything, I know you’re probably not even gay or even into dudes in the slightest but I felt it would be better to let you know rather than-“ he was cut off with Patrick wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “You idiot, I like you too.” Patrick whispered in Joe’s ear. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him too, feeling the warm breath on his neck. He laughed at himself for even denying that Patrick liked him, he saw the way he got when Joe would look at him. 

“So, does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” Joe shrugged out of the hug and looked at the floor as he kicked around a piece of paper.  
Patrick smiled and linked his hand with Joe’s, “of course I will.” Joe’s face lit up like a firework on the Fourth Of July. 

Since then they’ve been inseparable. They spent weekends at each other’s houses, went out on dates once a week. It’s been bliss, they always say fall in love with your best friend and Patrick was sure that’s what was happening.

The walk to their spot in the courtyard near the big cork tree they carved their initials into was silent. They walked with Joe’s arm around Patrick’s shoulders (as he’s much taller) and Patrick’s arm wrapped tightly around Joe’s torso. “Hey” Joe lightly bumped his hip to Patrick’s “you’re quiet today.” he teased, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“I was just thinking about when you asked me out.” Patrick replied, love laced in his voice. Joe smiled as he remembered too, he was so awkward but hey, it landed him the last good thing in this town. They continued to walk when Patrick bolted forward and tripped over his own foot, yanking him from Joe. Joe turned around on his heel to only be faced with Jace. He’s a senior and the team captain of the wrestling team. 

“Dude what the fuck” Joe spat, anger filling his body. His hands clenched at his sides and he was shaking slightly.  
“You know what happens to fags in this school don’t you?” the bully snapped crossing his arms.  
Joe was about to lunge forward but someone stopped him. Patrick wrapped his hands around his fists from behind and coaxed him to turn around to face him.  
“Joey,” he said grabbing Joe by his face to make him look at him, “it’s not worth it. You don’t need to get in a fight on the second day.” Patrick attempted a smile and Joe relaxed in his arms.  
“Yeah, listen to your girlfriend Joey” Jace yelled from across the hall, venom and mockery in his voice.  
Joe tensed again and picked up his and Patrick’s bags from the floor. He grabbed Patrick by the waist and pulled him into a deep, longing kiss. Patrick melted into it and cupped his face. Before pulling away Joe licked Patrick’s bottom lip, tugging it slightly to make it pop when it left his mouth. Patrick’s cheeks turned ruby red when he remembered everyone was watching. He swatted Joe’s arm and cuddled into his side as they walked off. People cheering behind them and a few “ew’s” were heard but Joe just stuck his middle finger up without looking behind him.  
They continued their walk to their lunch spot in peace, holding onto each other once again.


	2. Joe’s POV

When we got to the table under the cork tree our friends were already there. When I say “our” friends I actually mean Patrick’s because he was my only friend until recently. I casually hung out with a few people here and there so I guess they’re more of acquaintances. 

We sat down in our usual spot and jumped into the conversation that Andy, a long, red haired Senior, who already had more tattoos than I can count and a few others had already started.

“No! No, I refuse to believe that hover boards are real! There’s no way Marty Mcfly could be balanced enough to stand on it, let alone hover a foot in the air!” Morgan said slamming her sandwich down making the table jump. 

Morgan was Patrick’s best friend. She was five foot two with a petite figure and black hair that she dyed because she claims having blonde hair is “overrated”. When she saw Patrick sit down with his sack lunch she hopped up from her seat immediately to rush over to him and give him a hug. She plopped on his lap with an audible oomf startling Patrick but he hugged her back nonetheless.

I can’t say I wasn’t a bit jealous but she knows and I know Patrick is gay. He expressed that to me well and clear on a dark, sleepless night. 

The conversation had continued as if no interruption and Morgan made her way back around the table to her lunch. Patrick and I joined in too, occasionally stealing glances at each other and grinning like idiots. 

I noticed Patrick’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. They’re blue with a gold ring around them and they shine when he’s talking really passionately about something. He laughs with his whole body like a grenade went off and he had no choice but to let it. He also talks with his hands. Some times it’s annoying because if you’re around him with a drink or anything breakable and you get him talking, you’ll most likely end up with a broken valuable or you covered in a drink. But in this moment, he’s explaining how physics makes it possible to balance on an imaginary hover board and demonstrating it with a flick of his hand in each direction. I can’t help but think this is the man I was meant to love.

“Joey!” I was snapped out of my thoughts with everyone staring at me.  
“What, what? Jesus, you’re starting to freak me out, stop staring at me.” I said, guilt slipping between my lips.  
“I asked if hanging out after school at Jimmy’s was okay and if you wanted to come.” Patrick answered, concern connected between his eyebrows.   
“Oh,” I relaxed, sighing, “Yeah that sounds fun, I need it after being here all day.”  
“Okay cool, so we’ll all meet out front after school!” Jimmy stated while throwing his lunch remains in the trash and started walking to the school building.  
The bell had rung and we gathered our things to head to our last few classes. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and grabbed Patrick’s hand. It was an instinct at this point, kind of like life or death. He was my safety net. He knew how bad my anxiety was, especially at school.   
“Hey,” Patrick pulled me back by my hand and stood in place. “Are you okay? You spaced out all lunch.” he gave a small sigh.  
“Oh that? No, yeah I’m okay.” I chuckled giving his hand a light squeeze. “I was just thinking about you.”   
He stayed silent but I could see the heat rise to his cheeks and he tried to cover it with his other hand but I swatted it away.  
“Don’t hide your face, love. You’re adorable when you’re shy.” with that he blushed even more. “Shut up you sap, you’re gonna make us late for class. Again.”  
I just gave a cheeky grin and pulled him along with me, bringing him closer to my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I have so much more planned for this story. This was more of a filler chapter lol I hope you’re all enjoying it so far.


End file.
